Smooth Criminal
by summerlilies
Summary: "Okay, just who the heck are you?" he growled, confused and suspicious. I grinned smugly, he doesn't know just who he is dealing with... "I'm Blue, and I call myself a smooth criminal" Sucker summary sucks. I do not own cover. Inspired on MJ's song. Read&Enjoy!
1. Reminescence

**Hiyaaa! I'm SummerLilies, rookie writer, and currently high on _NUTELLA_!**

_AJKSDHLAJDKSFHJKAJSKJKSJ! NUTELLA! Nutella everywhere!_

ALSO FIRST FANFIC EVAHH! *insert super fangirl squeal here please*

Well... in English at least. Yeah, you guessed it, English is not my main language sooo... if anyone out there is willing to bear being my beta reader please contact me! I do this for fun, the heck of it and to improve my English.

_Yes_, this fanfic was inspired by MJ's song '_Smooth Criminal_' -and _NO,_ I do _NOT_ own it! (Neither the book cover)

I was 'supposed' to wait until I had **_at least_** five chapters written down... but I cheated - as always- and couldn't wait to post this chapter up so... yeah, here you have it.

_Enjoy it_ :3... or _else_ I'm going to get Silver scare the hell out of you tonight.

-**Main leads:** Blue&Green Oldrivalshipping :)

-**Special cameos:** Yellow&Red, Black&White, Ruby&Saphire, Silver&Lyra, Gold&Crystal. (**_MAY_** appear, I don't know yet -as I have only written down the first chapter OTL-).

* * *

**~Smooth Criminal~**

CHAPTER 1: **Reminescence **

* * *

**Blue.-  
**

"Got ya!"

A chubby guard across the room pointed at me. He was panting and sweating, he was obviously not amused by my little trick, but I did was amused by his hilarious reaction.

"Oooh… damnit"

I shoved the sparkling gem I was admiring earlier into my black pouch, and, why not? The silver choker with apatite incrustations too. Who knows? It might be worth a couple of thousands pokedollars, I think I heard something about some incrustation of a rare bloodstone in it or something like that… I don't really know but money is money and this one thing has scribbled down a _big_ flashy spectacular yelling "steal me".

"You are not going to escape _this_ time!"

Oh, yeah… _him_.

My hand made its way to the belt at my hips and grabbed Horsea's pokeball.

"We'll see about that…" I replied, a cocky grin spreading through my face.

"Horsea, smoke screen!" As soon as it was out of the pokeball Horsy released a big and thick smoke cloud, engulfing the whole room.

"Oh _no_! You won't get away with this!"

Oh _yes_, I will… deal with it man. I tried to grab my pouch when I noticed that it was missing.

Don't freak out. _Don't_ freak out.

I've got this… damn; I'm acting like such an amateur. I crawled in all fours and tried to search my pouch feeling the floor. Suddenly the alarm started ringing throughout the museum.

"Officer Jenny is coming, so save us time and hand in Calypso's eye"

Okay… _freak out_.

Try left… no it isn't here. Now right… neither Right, huh?

_Oh dear Arceus, where the hell is it?_

The smoke screen was getting thinner and I hadn't much time left. When I was about to give up in searching the damned pouch I found it. I heard footsteps from behind and hurried to find Abra's pokeball. The blinding flash from the release revealed my position and the footsteps grew louder.

"Found ya!"

"Abra, teleport to Pallet town _now_!" I hissed hurriedly, staring urgently at the running figure before me.

Almost immediately I felt myself disappear, fading into thin air and reappearing in the middle of a little and almost deserted town. Pallet town was once my home, a home I don't remember ever having. All I remember is the day I was kidnapped… nothing more.

When I finally escaped the masked man and returned to Pallet town I expected to find my parents, reunite with them and live happily ever after as a normal kid.

_Was it too much to ask for?_

Silver came with me as I refused to let him alone, he would end up roaming the streets starving to death, stealing for living, or, in the best of scenarios in an orphanage.

I was tired, covered in dirt, wounded with bruises and one or two scrapes, starving while feeling the hole in my stomach getting bigger and deeper. Silver was too, but not that much as most of the berries I could gather from bushes were given to him. A tiny scratch crossed his left cheek -result of having to get under a bush to gather some berries inside- but nothing to worry off.

_It was mid autumn, the wind was chilly and rain poured once in a while..._

An even raining we would still continue to walk under heavy rain and dark frightening sky, making our way through muddy roads. Because rain will _always_ catch us in the middle of meadows… with not much trees at sight, and at the risk of entering tall grass and founding a wrathful pokemon. We tried to rest even in nights when the sky yelled 'pandemonium', even when wind blew with a hope crushing force, sending chills through soaking wet skin and piercing all the way through your bones.

We traveled all the way from wherever the hell he had us; it was a four day (we got lost) trip in which I would encourage Silver (and even myself) from now and then telling him about how much food and candies we were going to have once we arrived with mom and dad. How there would be a cozy chimney and a warm and fluffy bed… or hot chocolate with marshmallows in rainy afternoons.

_That was mistake number one. _

The thought of it all feed my determination and desire… I wanted it more than anything in the world.

But when I arrived at Pallet I realized I didn't even know where they lived so we asked person, after person, after person… until I finally ran into someone who really knew where they lived.

"Hey mister!" I yelled at random guy #47 in the day.

_And that number two… we should have given up. _

"Yes? What is it little girl?" he asked in a soft voice, he had dark hair and friendly brown eyes, probably the tallest man I've ever seen.

"U-um do you happen know where the Opals live?"

"Yes, I do. In that house over there" He replied pointing at a medium sized light brown and cream house. "Why do you ask?" he questioned, confusion and suspicion edged in his voice.

"For nothing, thanks" I replied immediately with a grin.

"Okay, stay out of problems kids" he added, walking off.

"We will" I said smiling.

Anxiety was biting me from the inside, I wanted so badly to run into the house and see mom and dad again… a thick fog of excitement clouded my mind.

I grabbed Silver's hand and ran to the house, to _my_ house. My hands were trembling in anticipation, a never ending smile plastered in my face as I opened the dusty black gate. A path of flat stones led to the main door, and at my left stood a big old oak, tinted in bright tones of orange and golden. Its dead leaves covered the grass completely, creating a carpet effect, and a broken swing was hanged from one of the oak branches. There were some bushes too, at each side of the door, both withered and low.

I tightened my grip in Silver's hand as we were right in front of the door. We looked at each other and nodded… this was what we had been waiting for.

I knocked and tensed up in anticipation…

But seconds flew by and we heard no answer.

So I knocked again, and still, no one answered. Seconds passed by and I was growing impatient. I knocked twice, thrice, and what follows after that, but no one answered…

I looked down at silver, he watched me expectant with its grey and deep eyes.

"M-maybe they are just watching the Tv and they can't hear us" I suggested, smiling half-heartedly. "Come on, let's take a look through the window"

I pulled him with me and carefully tip toed over the bush, supporting my hands on the window's ledge as I peeked through the window. I saw the living room and, _yes_, there was a chimney and some cozy looking sofas waiting for me to jump and snuggle on them.

"I see the chimney and the living room" I announced, looking down at Silver smiling. The corners of his mouth pulled up a bit, and I knew that was the thing closest to I smile I was ever going to get from him.

"And they?" He asked, trying to take a peek.

"No, they aren't there… I think they might be watching TV in their room" I said in almost a whisper.

At this point I wasn't sure about anything anymore… I was just trying to keep Silver's hope up.

_And maybe mine too. _

"Mrs. and Mr. Opal! Are you there?" I yelled, looking at the window above my head in the second floor.

There wasn't any light, not a single sound to be heard. The wind rustled with force the big oak, and by now, succeeded in making me shiver. I rubbed my arms trying to keep my body heat. I shuffled my weight from one foot to the other, feeling the inside of my black worn out shoes. The interior felt wet and cold against the numbness of my skin. I immediately knew that if that weather kept up I was sure as hell going to get sick, and Silver too.

Taking a glance at the sky I realized that it was late afternoon now, when we had arrived at _midday_. Black clouds loomed above us, darkening and adding a gloomy effect to the sky. We didn't have much time left before a downpour started showering us all over again.

Silver noticed this and I cursed myself mentally a thousand times. His gaze expressed concern and uncertainty. He was no one's fool. I moved to the front of the door once again…

"Mom? Dad! _Please_, open the door… it's _me_, Blue!" I felt my throat being ripped from the very inside, talking became a struggle as I restrained from letting my voice crack. I just couldn't let my emotions take over my cool, I couldn't… I had to be strong and faithful for both of us. I had to at least try.

I rested both of my hands, tight in fists, in the surface of the wooden door.

"Your daughter"

It was barely a whisper, but it didn't matter as they weren't there. I heard Silver's footsteps and straightened myself up.

_Pull yourself together Blue…_

He was concerned, I could tell. By now Silver was well aware of my constant lying. They weren't there, they weren't watching television… they probably weren't even in town. But he couldn't know that.

He deepened his gaze, his silver eyes examining my face, searching for any trace of unpleasant emotion.

_Do it for him. _

"Well… they aren't home. I think that…"

"Probably they are at the supermarket! Yeah, that's it. We just have to wait here until they return."

Suddenly I was returning again to the cheery attitude I had all the way over here. He blinked and looked a little skeptical… though I didn't blame him for it, up until then my acting had been terrible.

"We just have to wait here. Fool proof plan!" I beamed, raising a finger and winking. I sat at the doorsteps and patted the spot next to me. A slight tint of blush appeared on his cheeks as he shyly accepted.

_Sometimes I miss that Silver. _

So, we sat there in complete silence. Not an awkward one though, more like a tensed and expectant one. Well, at least I felt it that way. Time seemed to mock both of us as it passed by slowwwly. My fingers, toes and part of my face felt numb from the cold freezing weather... if this was _just_ autumn I didn't want to know what winter would be like.

_But we waited…_

The sky grew darker – and so did my thoughts.

_And waited…_

Time passed by and the wind got chillier- just like my soul.

_And waited…_

Something like an hour had passed by when a lightning meandered through the sky, being followed by a loud thunder breaking our eardrums- and my hope.

_**And waited.**_

We flinched miserably at the gut-crushing sound and almost in cue rain started to pour down… I remember it feeling like heavy ice cubes hitting my skin.

My heart _sank_.

This was the end of it all; I had no more hope nor mood to act like a cheery fake mess. So I lowered my gaze, stopping at the sight of my old black shoes, and brought my knees close to my chest.

"I'm sorry Silver" I whispered.

I didn't felt his stare; he was probably frowning right now. He probably hated me being so scatterbrained and all.

"I'm sorry about everything"

Shame on _me_. I fooled us into a childish fantasy, we followed – blind by hope and despair – an inexistent happy ending...

A deafening thunder roared across pallet and snapped me out to reality. I inhaled deeply and the let out a sigh. I felt a bitter smile crack across my face.

Pallet town…

Full of reminiscence and a somewhat nostalgic feeling in the air. It's been quite some time since the last time I was here and, if everything goes just as planned, gladly and probably the _last _one.

* * *

...

...

...

**Reviews? :D**

-Silver: No one will review, this sucks...

You troll, you! You are angry because I made you look like a 'weakling'.

-Silver: ... just get this over with already.

That was all! Please review, alert, praise, nag... whatever you want to do - except troll, trolls are mean and should perish!


	2. Somewhere far away

**UPDATE! ****UPDATE! ****UPDATE! ****UPDATE! ****UPDATE! ****UPDATE! **

** UPDATE TIME! :D**

* * *

***EDIT June 27***

Hey I forgot telling you that '_**Professor Brown**_' is**_ not_** a Pokemon character. I invented it just for the heck of it... oh and because I needed a villian so, yeah. Oh, and sorry I forgot writing _whose POV_ was this time so I think I pretty much screwed your minds... sorry about that. It is** Green's** and, _hopefully_, there aren't more mistakes.

* * *

I **DO NOT** own pokemon... alkjdlkfñjaskdljf

Enjoy~

* * *

**~Smooth Criminal~**

CHAPTER 2: **Somewhere far away**

* * *

**Green.- **

_Run_.

It´s the only logical thought I could manage to process.

_Run away. _

Everything happened too fast… and I was beyond confused- who wouldn't? Out of the blue… without any reason, any logic… it _just_ happened.

_Far, far, far away. _

So I ran, like a criminal would do… even though I'm _not_. Screw _trust_ in Kanto's Justice Police Department. Screw the fact that I'm _actually_ innocent…

Screw _you_, professor Brown.

My vision is blurred. I've ran a lot and my feet hurt, sweat is dripping from the sides of my head and I'm panting like there's no tomorrow. As I pass a post reading 'route 1' I realize that I'm heading towards Pallet town- I stop running. Viridian forest could have been a better option but, no, they would have expected me to go there to hide, besides…

As I reach out for my belt I find that I don't have it on, which leaves me with scizer only. All of my other pokemon are either on my gym or at my grandpa's lab.

Grandpa.

I wonder how he will react to this. He will find himself soon in what, I suppose, will be the biggest scandal on Kanto in years. What will he do? Will he openly accept that he believes in my innocence… or will he do absolutely nothing just to protect his image? Neither of those will help me get out of this mess, even if he actually decides to trust in me… I have to do that by myself.

It's _me_ and only _me_ who can get me out of this. I'm the only one that knows that I'm actually innocent without any doubt, well, me and Bill.

_But Bill is __**dead**__._

So it's up to me only.

As I stare at the path in front of me I notice the upcoming storm roaring threateningly at me. A rackety thunder follows a meandering lightning.

_Definitely not my lucky day._

In a quick movement I take out from my black pant's pocket scizer's pokeball. He looks at me with a confused look through the transparent plastic pane, but there is no time to explain.

"Scizer"

He's out now and the red flash has almost blinded me even though I'm supposed to be already used to it. I feel like I'm falling to the floor backwards. Ever since I fled from professor's Brown house I've felt like this.

Lightheaded, with nausea and a throbbing headache, nevertheless the feeling of adrenaline kind of offsets it in some way. I feel the power running through my veins, making me tremble from the inside like a bomb about to explode, steading me and making me able to stand on my feet. It's a powerful but uneasy an unstable feeling.

Scizer gets closer and emits a concerned sound.

"_Don't_." I growl.

Scizer flinches and I regret ever talking to him like that. It's not his fault and he was just trying to help.

"Don't worry... Just fly me to Pallet" I assure in a more gentle but firm voice.

I get on its back in a quick move that I regret almost instantly, but no nausea can keep me from ordering him not to be seen.

"Fly low, through the trees at our right but stick next to the trail, do not lose it from sight. We don't have to be seen"

Scizer nods and soon enough starts flying towards Pallet town. Usually no one in Pallet is out in the streets beyond 8 p.m. However, the possibility of, indeed, finding someone out in the streets is a risk I _can't _afford.

Scizer's wings produce an incessant buzz right on each side of my head, cutting off every thought excepting whining as 'how annoying' the buzz is and how I 'should have carried Charizard' with me instead.

In a minute or so we are at the outskirts of Pallet, and for what I can see it seems that I'm right. No one is out because of the big electric storm threatening over from the sky. Beyond 8 p.m…

"Scizer, return"

The blinding flash strikes my eyes again. I put scizer's pokeball inside my pocket.

What time is it?

The time on my pokecomunicator reads 8:27 p.m. Pokecomunicator…

It is then and only then when I realize what could have been my biggest mistake: the pokecomunicator. Besides functioning as a free communicator, agenda, and watch, it has a GPS tracking device. After having all of those 'incidents' when I was younger in my and Red's journey Grandpa decided to create a simple, but useful, device to communicate in great times of danger without raising suspicions. The 'panic button' – as so called it my grandpa – is located at the left side, and looks like any normal watch setting button, though this one sends your coordinates to professor Oak's lab so that they can track your position and send help. It also updates the ubication if you are in movement and, right now, could be my _jail_ sentence as it can also be tracked at wish from grandpa's lab.

Rain starts pouring down in soft sprinkles.

Without much hesitating I snatch it from my wrist. It reads 8:29. Just before I crush the screen I see it change to 8:30. I crouch down and raise it from the muddy ground and stare at the crushed screen.

"Great" I spat.

Three years of friends, renowned professors and other contacts gone to trash. I had been complaining about how I needed more space in the contacts agenda… now I don't have agenda to complain at. Although, I wouldn't mind stop receiving calls from annoying fangirls at 3 a.m. in the morning. Most of the calls were from drunken teenager girls at parties or something like that.

_Only_ Arceus knows how they got my phone number.

I stop staring at the object and throw it as far as the strength in my arm allows me to.

Rain starts showering like frozen little annoying rocks on my head, shoulders and arms; only making far worse my throbbing headache. I need shelter _now_.

I try to cover my head with both of my hands but it's almost the same. The headache remains as strong as it was and now I feel the back of my hands being hit with force.

Try to _think_. Focus.

Almost immediately Red's house pops in my mind.

_No. _

I trot a bit and stop to look at my surroundings, I see Red's house a couple of meters ahead, but I can't. It is way too predictable and I don't need Red's help… I have to do this by myself. And even if I _did_ want to have his help, he is in some place at Mount Moon from what I have heard… it has been a long time since we last talked to each other.

I remember our childhood; I was tougher and meaner, to my pokemons… and maybe people too. Red taught me things - without even knowing so- that no one can find in the pages of any text book.

I continued to walk along with the nostalgic feeling and sense of loneliness, my hands in my pockets and frowning slightly as reminiscence hit me.

I remember walking this same street when I was just a four year old. I liked getting out the house without my grandpa's permission, 'I don't need it' I thought. But one day I saw a girl, hanging from the claws of a big and almost surreal bird. It was Ho-oh. I followed it as much as I could but I lost it from sight and instead decided to return with my grandpa to warn him about it.

After some time they discovered that the man who kidnapped those kids randomly was called 'The masked man'. He kidnapped kids and made them go through special training –as they demonstrated that could be very skilled- to create something like his own criminal kid gang.

The kidnapped kids never returned. The family of that girl gave up on finding her here at pallet and moved from the town to who knows where. As to everyone here, parents and grandpa set a curfew and kids were prohibited to walk alone around Pallet.

_That's it. _

That girl's house. Her parents didn't sell it in hope of returning home again with their daughter. It has no security as no one in Pallet would bother breaking in; they are all nice town people –but I'm not- some of them even promised to look after the house.

I look around for the house and when I find it I can't help but think that it hasn't changed at all. The same big old oak tree stands before me with the same broken swing hanging loosely from one of its branches. As I look more closely I notice that something is off…

The black gate is opened.

Maybe someone came to check on it and forgot to close the gate after leaving. This will be only for the night. Because if someone is actually checking on it I can't stay there for long, I have to leave Pallet before dawn if I don't want to be noticed.

It's decided.

I enter and walk to the back of the house, not before checking if someone is out watching me… because all of a sudden I get the feeling that I'm not alone anymore.

I feel clumsy, as the ground below me has decided to mock me and make my walking even more difficult than it already is. The mud has covered almost completely my black dress shoes, the long-sleeved, simple, gray dress shirt has sticked to my body, clinging heavily from it and my hair is dripping water. I arrive at the back door and stop, just standing there and watching my feet.

There is not a single reminder of what I was like before. What happened to the renowned, respected and stoic Green from this morning?

_He was fooled by a crazy old man and blamed for a homicide._

When I felt like I had finally achieved something for being me, just me, Green. You know, respect and fame, things that I had just for being an _Oak_… not for being _Green_.

For being _Green_. _Fucking_. _Oak._

_Now he is not half of what he was this morning. _

If I really _did_ have respect and fame it was because of my grandfather's achievements, not for mine. And now that I have grown I have made myself be respected for what I _am_ and what I've _done_, not for my grandfather _is_ or has _done_.

_He is a convict criminal. An assassin. A mess. _

_Fuck_ achievements. _Fuck_ trust. _Fuck_ logic. Everyone will speculate about me giving their best guess about my innocence, being a renowned professor's grandson or not… what's more, that makes it even _more_ controversial.

I sigh, and even though I don't expect the door to be open, I try to.

The door opens with a shrilly creak.

Well, that's interesting. Who would leave the back door open? Whoever it was he or she made things much easier for me.

I enter with slow but steady steps leaving a water trail behind as I walk; the back door seems to be located in the kitchen as I see. The wallpaper is a solid cream with faint yellow, elegant, and curvy patterns. There's only a stove, two mahogany cupboards an elegant granite counter, two stools and…

"What is this?" The words slip out of my mouth unwillingly in a whisper.

There's a cellphone on the counter. Definitely someone was or is here.

I start walking to the counter when I hear a sound coming from the living room. Everything is dark and I can't see that far. I feel my gaze adjusting and I can make the outlines of a round table, six chairs and a sofa.

They took none of the furniture with them…

I start walking towards the table as quietly as I can, when I hear the sound again.

"Who is there?" I growl, trying to sound menacing even though I am the one who is scared.

I crouch and see someone trying desperately to crawl out from under the table, but I grab his foot and pull him towards me with such a force that soon I find myself before not a man, or a sneaky boy but a girl.

A teenager girl about my age. She has auburn hair and big blue eyes and for a moment I see panic flash across her face. It seems she expected someone else too, because almost at the instant of seeing me I feel her relax under my grip.

I'm too confused, mentally screwed up and surprised to even talk. I just hope it isn't that obvious.

She steadies herself on her elbows and stares at me for a second before a malicious and arrogant side smirk crosses her lips.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

* * *

Quick, quick, quick update I gotta go! D:

Sorry, if there is any mistake I will correct it later.** Thanks to everyone who gave this story a chance! Thank you so much guys!** (those who review and didn't)

As for those who read and don't review... Y U NO REVIEW? D':

Well, as I said I gotta go...

I hope you liked it!


	3. Not as planned

**Late update…yay~.**

_Okay, so this is what happened:_

-Heat was _unbearable_.

-No inspiration neither desire to write.

-I had _no_ more than one review so there was _no _pressure.

-I was busy last week because of my graduation speech.

_-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

_Moving on to plot matters…_

-These would be the _**secondary characters**_ (confirmed):

Lyra, Red, Yellow and Silver.

-Those who (sadly) _**will not**_ appear: Black and White.

_-**Still**_** _confirming_:** Crystal, Gold, Sapphire and Ruby.

-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-

Belated thanks to:

**Once-upon-a-saturday**

**DCA123**

**GreySparkles**

_Thanks you for either alerting or reviewing... or for doing both_~_!_

**I should tell you that this chapter is going to be somewhat confusing, but all is going to be explained in the next chapter, I promise.**

* * *

**~Smooth Criminal~**

CHAPTER 3:** Not as planned**

* * *

**Blue.- **

I walk towards the entrance of my parents' house. No one is out at this hour I know that, not beyond 8 p.m. which is a relief. Why they do that still remains a mystery, though it seems like some kind of curfew to me. A curfew…

_Why? _

Anyways, it's not my problem for now.

I can't help but notice how the carpet of golden and orange leaves under my feet crackle in a pleasant way. The front lawn of my house seems like it was once an ideal place to play, the broken swing is just a reminder of how much fun I used to have.

A bitter sensation rises up my throat and I try to just continue without further distractions. When I reach the door at the back of the house I just turn the knob and happily waltz in. There's no need to break in as I already did that a long time ago. I keep the back door open as I know no one will bother entering the house.

_A nice town filled with nice people._

I keep it open because it would be tiring having to break in _every_ single time I come. I don't even lock it after getting in as I am 100% sure no one is out. Though, I don't turn the lights on, light the fireplace or something like that; I can't take such risks. I just sleep on the sofa –because there are no beds upstairs - and set my alarm to wake me up before dawn.

Sometimes, when I am too tired I stay more than just for the night. It is quite risky though, as someone might see me or try to be 'helpful' and clean the front lawn.

From a short distance I throw my bag to the counter, grab a stool and place it in front of the granite counter at the kitchen and sit. I snatch the ribbon that keeps my hair up in a bun and carefully mess my hair to its usual state again.

I hear raindrops hitting the ground and I see a lightning meander the sky through one of the windows.

A sigh escapes my lips, as I make a recount of how many things are annoying me at the moment.

_I'm tired._

But I can't go to sleep; I'm 'supposed' to wait until I receive his _freaking_ message in his damned cellphone-like pager. I'm not sure of what it is as he made it especially for this _'event'_.

_I'm bored._

I'm bored most of the time, so there's nothing I can do about it… except maybe get my pokemon out and brush their fur, but no, not that either because if they get too lousy people will wonder what is going on… yeah, I sound paranoid but I just _can't_ take any risk, not now, not _**ever**_.

_Especially not __**now**__. _

_I'm hungry._

Well, I think I had some chocolate in my pouch; let me see… no there's nothing left.

People would think that being the richest thief there is would keep you away from starving… well, they are wrong.

As soon as I'm done with this job I will eat an extra big pepperoni pizza with some extra chee-

"_Message received"._

I stop drooling as the message alert in my phone snaps me out of my fantasy.

ABOUT _FRIGGIN'_ TIME!

I take out the blue little pager from the pouch attached to my belt and stare at it. I don't even know what this is exactly; he made it for me after all. We are the only ones in the world with a pager like this. Untraceable, private and unique, those are its characteristics. It's something like a free and untraceable communicator.

Suddenly I realize I still have my 'work' clothes on. I leave the pager on the granite counter; I need to change my clothes.

I have on the same clothes I wear for almost every theft I commit: a pair of black sneakers, tight knee-length black shorts, plain white hoodie and – the most important of it all- my mask!

The mask was given to me by, without a doubt, the most kind and beautiful person I could have ever met. She was a circus girl, who helped me when I needed it the most.

It is something like a carnival mask, painted in a pale golden color with black sequins and embroidery at the borders, and with some black feathers on the right side.

A quite fancy and beautiful mask overall.

I put the mask in my black bag and take out Abra's pokeball from my pouch. I grab my regular set of clothes: my red skirt and blue tank top from my bag. I put the pokeball in one of my pockets and walk towards the bathroom. I always carry Abra with me in case I need to escape quickly, _always_, no matter where I am.

A bit paranoid, I know, but being the person I am I _have_ to be cautious always.

I change into my other set of clothes and leave the others in the bathroom. I can pick up those before I leave, no hurries.

As I walk towards my pager I see something that attracts my attention. Through the window I saw a black shadow of something, no… _someone_ pass by. I freeze.

Holy. Freaking. Mew.

The footsteps are coming closer, the leaves' crackles reveal his position. It stops.

Wait, is all of this _actually_ happening? It feels almost surreal…

*Leaf crackles.*

_HOLY SHIT! I GOTTA __**HIDE**__! _

An almost inaudible whimper escapes my mouth as I silently run from the kitchen. The first thing I see is the living room so I crawl under the table moving one of the chairs a little bit aside. I'm trembling; I couldn't think of anything better…

Wait, it is okay! It's not like I left the door open or anythi…_oh_, never mind.

Okay, I can handle this, I _can_ handle this… now if only I could find my-

The door squeaks, he found it is open.

Okay I just have to find Abra and I'll just… he is not in this suit. Oh, _perfect_.

_Seriously, what is happening with me today? _

He is in. His steps are slow but firm, echoing throughout the place.

"What is this?" The question comes from the kitchen, in a confused but calm and smooth voice.

_Crap_, my pager thingy.

I have to make a plan _now_.

Okay…I could continue to crawl to get to the fireplace; there is the chance that maybe he would notice but way too late, besides the chimney is wide enough for me to fit in. Once on the roof I will hide and when he is out I will come back for my things and get the hell outta here.

Hohohoho~ I'm _such_ a genius!

I fist-pump in the air and hit my hand with the table…

_So much for my genius time_.

The footsteps come closer.

_**CRAWL! **_

"Who is there?"

A chair blocks my way to the chimney…

_Fuck._ _My_. _Life._

Suddenly, I'm being tugged by my feet… great, just when I was about to move the chair aside, he drags me all the way out of the table.

_**HARD.**_

Oh, _damn_… this is the end of it all.

Maybe if I turn around I can find some way to punch him and run away or something like that.

_..._

_The hell? _

I panic for a second but then I realize who the guy in front of me is; the very same guy from this morning. I smirk and carefreely rest my weight on my elbows.

_Well, that's interesting… what is he doing here?_

He seems shocked, at a loss of words, his mouth is slightly agape and is frowning slightly as if trying to process the whole thing; so I make the first move.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

"A handsome, sneaky, trespasser"

This seems to snap him out of his thoughts because almost immediately his expression changes into the serious, little friendly frown.

"Who are you?"

Water is almost literally cascading from his hair and clothes and now I'm getting wet too, I was just growled at and discovered by the _least_ convenient person in the whole freaking world… yeah, my day just keeps getting better and better.

"I think I should be the one asking that question, you know?" A tint of amusement is hinted in my voice.

I mean, _really_? He is the one breaking into my home and is demanding me who I am?

Yeah, I don't think this day can get any better, it seems nearly damn _impossible_.

His frown got even deeper, which is quite surprising as I thought it just couldn't get any more. He is staring as if he is actually remembering me from this morning… I'm _damned_ if he is.

"What are you doing here?"

_Great._ Another question I _won't_ answer.

I tilt my head in pure confusion, roll my eyes and stare at his, though in the inside I feel relieved that he didn't recognize me, I need him not to.

I leaned in, getting closer to his face just to get under his skin in the way.

I snap at him, in my best flirtatious sweet-poisoned tone of voice. "Why don't you tell me that handsome? I believe you are the trespasser here dear, not me."

"Why do you keep avoiding my questions?" he snarls, in a suspicious tone of voice. He mimics me and also leans in.

"Why do you keep asking them? It's not like I should be the one answering them"

I lean again – because this is a game for _two_- and grin at him; bickering with this guy is surely amusing.

"Well one of us should. Besides, you already know who am I, don't you?" His tone of voice is lower, and perhaps, softer. His expression changes and his face is unreadable.

I feel myself tense up and frown slightly. He knows, he recognized me…

_I'm doomed._

"I'm a trespasser as you said earlier. And what am I doing here? What trespassers do… _trespass._"

_No shit, Sherlock. _

"Does that answer your questions?" he growls.

I tap my chin with my finger and ponder for a while. No, that _doesn't_! I still don't know what the hell you are doing here!

"I think so…"

"Well, now answer mine. As far as I know this house has been abandoned for years, so this house isn't yours."

"Neither is yours" I cut in, smiling at his frown.

"If it isn't your house, why are you here?" his voice is demanding, and his words echo inside my head.

I feel the urge to snap at him, avoid this all again, but I don't, instead I shut up.

"And _why_ do you keep avoiding my questions?"

I feel his breath hitting my skin, and only now I realize our closeness. During the entire argument our faces got closer and closer, until reaching this point. We are a mere pair of inches apart…

"I would answer you if you weren't all over my face"

A smug grin spreads through his face.

"What? Can't play your own game?" it comes almost as a purr and it sickens me, because yeah, it's my game, and _of course_ I can play it… so I lean a couple of centimeters more.

"Of course I can" I respond almost immediately in a grim and serious voice that I'm pretty sure matches my expression. I mean business.

I mimic his grin, and by now I know I _am_ getting under his skin because he frowns.

He gets off of me and for a moment just stares

"Nice earrings" he mutters, a bit thoughtful.

I flinch; of all the things I expected him to say he says… nice earrings? I narrow my eyes, and put on my best poker face.

"Thanks. They are pretty aren't they?" I ask fluttering my eyelashes a couple of times and smiling. Girl charm, do your thing!

"Yes they are. And they were even prettier the last time they were seen, at Jhoto's Lauren's jewelry store…"

Oh my Arceus… I'm caught.

"That unique pair of handcrafted earrings were stolen like a year ago… and now happen to be in your ears…"

He crosses his arms and stares at the floor for a moment before staring back at me and adding "Interesting."

I close my eyes swiftly, clench my jaws and bit my lower lip, then open them and stare back at him.

"I'm not a thief if that's what you are implying… I found them in the tall grass; they were shiny and caught my eye, end of the story." I snap in a cool but outraged voice.

In a swift move I get to my feet and dust my skirt. From beneath my eyelashes I glance at him smugly.

"Now handsome, if you'll excuse me…"

With a wink I turn and _try _to make my way to the kitchen.

"No, wait…"

He grabs my wrist firmly and pulls me, I stumble back and find him with an annoyed expression.

THE _NERVE_ OF THIS GUY!

"Your story is far from over." He states in a cool voice, I think he didn't believe my story, oh well…

I have to get the hell out of here _ASAFP_.

In a second my thoughts disappear almost magically, there is something in the distance, a sound, a familiar, frightening, sharp melody… and as it starts drawing near it finally clicks in my brain.

"The police…" he mutters; rather apprehensively, his attention focused to one of the windows that faces the street, his grip on my wrist looses even.

Why would he react like that? It's not like they are coming for him… are they? No, _of course_ not. I am the one who stole Calypso's eye, isn't it the reason why cops are coming? The guy from the museum… he was close to me so maybe he listened when I told Abra to teleport me to Pallet town.

Only a question repeats in my mind as I stare at his cold green eyes…

_What happened? _

"Duck" he states, face blank.

_Has he gone insane?_

"What? A duck? Yeah, it's a pretty animal, what's that got to do with anyth-"

He grunts and sits on the floor, sitting me with him in a harsh yank from my wrist. I land flat on my butt and yelp.

"What was that about?" I hiss, frowning at him.

"We have to get out of here" he whispers, though it seems he is rather talking to himself and not answering me.

_What?_ He didn't quite figure in my future plans… in any case, those plans involved escaping from here and _from him_, not _with him_.

"We, sounds like plural to me hun"

"Come with me" he states grimly.

I am taken aback, he means it. After a couple of seconds of staring and no other sound but the police sirens in the distance I decide to play dumb.

"Aww… how sweet!" I squeal lovingly, lifting my hand up to his cheek and pinching it before having my hand smacked back to the floor. I yelp and turn serious.

"But as much as I would like to flee with a criminal convict and ruin my life… I'll say no, thanks"

With a hurried grin I make the run for the kitchen being stopped, once again, by him. The difference this time is that I won't keep playing the 'run and return' game so I grab his wrist and twist it along with his arm and post him firmly to the wall at my right.

I grab both of his arms in my own patent arm lock. Carefully I rest my head near his neck, and recover air.

"It seems that you don't take a 'no' for an answer, huh?" I breathe in his ear.

"Well, listen up handsome, _no one_ gives me orders, specially strangers… and if I say _no_, its _**no**_. Are we clear?"

After a pair of seconds of listening to the distant ringing of the police siren I continue "Good."

Warily and quickly I free one of my hands to take the ribbon from my pouch and tie his wrists. It seems he hadn't just kept himself glued at the wall without saying a thing, he had planed his next move waiting for the right time… and it seems it's now because in less than a second he frees from my arm lock and pins me against the floor.

_That was quick. _

Seriously? That's what I'm thinking? Some random guy just pins me against the floor in a compromising position and the first thing I think about is '_That was quick_'? Well, honestly I don't mind this at all, though I must say he is applying much more force in my wrists than needed but… _oh dear god this is utter nonsense_!

"Now listen to me pesky _brat…_" he growls, glaring daggers at me with his cold green eyes.

_This is not going to be good…_

"I don't care what you think or just who the heck you think you are. You don't want to receive orders from strangers? _Great_. That makes it two of us." He spats grimly.

I flinch at his tone of voice.

"Now, if you don't want to receive orders from cops to go straight to prison and hand in your pretty earrings I'd suggest you to be cooperative for the _first_ time in your life and do as I say."

I stare at him wide-eyed. This is the longest he has ever talked, and now it makes me want to never be repeated again.

He releases me from his grip and crouches beside me. The police sirens just keep sounding closer and closer…

"Was I clear?" he asks bitterly.

"As crystal, _sir_" I snarl back.

"_Then move_, gather all your things"

Hastily, I stand up to my feet and feel a little light headed as my stomach growls annoyingly.

I didn't have dinner, great, just plain great.

I run to counter and shove the pager in my pouch, zip the bag and throw it over my shoulder. Then I enter the bathroom and grab Abra's pokeball but before shoving my 'work' clothes in I hear footsteps behind me so I close the door shut so he can't see the clothes; he would recognize me as the masked thief.

"You have an abra." he mutters, looking at the ball in my hand.

I sigh, and take Abra out.

"Yes. Where should I teleport us?"

The annoying police siren is so close now that I almost had to shout.

"Viridian forest."

In a second we are at the very center of Viridian forest, and even if I don't have the slightest idea of why he chose such a close destination, I complied.

The air feels somewhat heavy and mist surrounds us, sticking low to the ground.

Hiding somewhere in the dark wild pokemon await, and just a couple of miles apart police search for me and him. And, yeah, in the meanwhile I have to figure out how to get hell out of here because: one, he is the one I have to blame for the theft, how am I supposed to sneak in his house to hide the gem while he is with me? And two, he knows about the earrings thing, which compromises my identity. He can't know that I am the masked thief.

I sigh.

_What went wrong?_

This was supposed to be an easy and quick job, one more theft and I would see my parents and Silver again. I would drop this 'masked thief' thing and finally live like a normal girl.

"We'll rest here. Scizor and I will watch and make sure that the police don't enter the forest" he states, his face blank and leaning in a tree. In a second his Scizor was out and mimicking his owner, leaning against a tree at my other side.

"I just met you, you know." I mutter, both of my hands behind my back.

"How can I be sure that you won't try anything funny while I sleep?" I ask, a too knowing smirk spreading through my face.

Suddenly, something clicks in my brain and _'poof'!_ I have a plan.

He walks towards me and I back away.

He rolls his eyes and answers "Trust me, I won't."

This is a cover, I'll try to distract his attention from my hands, because right now I'm trying to reach the pouch attached at the back of my belt. That way with abra out I can just get away from here and continue with my original plan.

"Well, sorry, but my mum taught me not to believe in strangers."

"I'm not a stranger." He states.

"What's your name then?" I ask, narrowing my eyes a bit.

_I almost got it! Just a little bit more…_

He hesitates but answers, somewhat reluctant "Green. What about yours?"

He takes a step forward and I back away once again.

"Blue."

"Well, _Blue_…" He says, approaching as I back from him until I hit the back of a tree.

_Damn._

He leans in and whispers in my ear "Didn't your mother teach you that you shouldn't keep things away from others?"

I avert my gaze from his cold stare and just stare at the ground. "I don't know what you are talking about."

_Just a bit more, why does it keep slipping from my fingers!_

"Give me that Abra's pokeball" he orders, but I look the other way and just remain silent.

He moves at the side and immediately mutters "Scizer."

In a second the bug pokemon is all over me, his pincer is at my neck and the other is trying to yank my hand from my back. I gulp and smirk half heartedly.

"So maybe you aren't as soft or stupid as I thought, huh?" I snarl, though the pincer is half choking me and talking sounds more easy than it really is.

_Maybe I was wrong; maybe my day could get way much better…_

* * *

They met... WOHOOO!

All screwed up, I know, I know. Their meeting was... weird, they didn't expect to found each other. And, _yes_, they have met... though Green doesn't know it yet.

** Next chapter: **

_What happened earlier that day_...

Don't miss it! It will explain a hell lot of things!

Almost 4,000 words... WOW.

**I hope you can forgive my tardiness with this extra-long chapter. **


	4. That day pt1

**A hundred thousand apologies for my extreme tardiness. **

...

I won't distract you further so Read&Enjoy!

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**~Smooth Criminal~**

CHAPTER 4:** _That_ day pt.1**

* * *

**Green.- **

"So maybe you aren't as soft or stupid as I thought"

I grinned to myself and closed my eyes "Of course not"

"You don't know who you are dealing with girl." I growled.

'And it seems neither do I…'

After a brief pause I heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground, and as I opened my eyes I found her panting on her knees. I panicked for a second but found that Scizer had the pokeball in his grip.

I watched her as she panted her lungs out on her arms and knees. A slight sting of guilt hit me and I almost felt the urge to go and help her.

" Oh… I _know, _I_ do _know who I'm dealing with_." _

That was until she opened her mouth.

I remain indifferent, as I know she probably doesn't have the slightest idea of who I am.

Her eyes and most of her face are covered by her messy brown hair but I can feel all the weight of her hatred in the glare that lies behind.

After panting a couple of seconds more she added "You are Green Oak, important and young pokemon researcher. One, or maybe the best pokemon trainer there is. You have contributed quite a lot in the scientific world for such a young age."

I flinched, how could she know all of this? I didn't expect someone like her to know about me. She looks like a mere street thief.

"It is _such_ a shame that being the _renowned_ professor Oak's grandson has overshadowed such excellent development." She spat despiteful.

_It felt like a stab, direct to my pride._

"Second place winner in the pokemon tournament, only beaten by Red Aka."

With a slight mocking giggling she continued "Red also happened to decline the title of Viridian's city Gymleader… so instead you took it."

Even that… it is nearly impossible.

Slowly she lifted her head up and I could see that her eyes had moistened up a bit from being choked. A small wicked smile crossed her lips

" How…"

She left a pause lingering in the tight air, and then looking from below her long eyelashes she added "How does it feel, to be second place with him around… always?"

I grit my teeth as a burning heat rises up to my cheeks and a throbbing headache collapses my brain.

_The nerve_ of that girl…

I crouched in front of her, glaring daggers at her blue puffy wet eyes.

"Sci-"

I stopped myself before the word even got to slip from my mouth completely. I have to think through this.

Why would she say that? Other than upset me…

_What's the point?_

What would possibly be the _freaking_ point of upsetting me? She is a thief… a street thief. They have to be canny and outsmart in one way or another… _outsmart_.

I squint my eyes slightly, her smile and her eyes, she is expecting something to happen and her facade seems to be dropping…. _that's it_.

I grin and all color in her face is drained. I stand up and go to where Scizer is watching expectantly. I take the pokeball from Scizer's pincer and twirl it in my hand "This is what you wanted to get to, isn't it?"

I hear her scoff and then watch as she sits on the dirt.

"Well played handsome" Blue replied with a tired grin.

I shoved the pokeball in the inside pocket of my suit jacket and went to lean on a tree facing Blue.

"You should rest, tomorrow… tomorrow we'll..."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; I haven't thought about it just yet.

"Tomorrow… what?" Blue asked expectant.

Silence. She is right, today we rest and tomorrow… _what?_

"I will figure out something, now rest, I'll watch out for cops"

She looked at me disbelievingly for a couple of seconds and then with and awkward expression she rested her head on a big flat rock and closed her eyes.

I sighed and rested my head on the tree behind me. This is going to be a long, _long night._

* * *

Earlier that day…

* * *

"No, don't worry. I've got this…"

"Well, you were the one who chose me, weren't you? Don't start doubting me now."

Blue was standing in the middle of a deserted ally; wearing black knee boots and an unbuttoned brown glamorous coat, below it a simple black dress. Her hair up in a tight bun and her eyes hidden by big round black sunglasses.

"Kay, kay, I know… MEW _of course not_! For what are you taking me? An amateur?" With a huff she ended the call and shoved the blue device in her pocket, taking out a white and red ball.

In a flash of red light a yellow creature appeared before her "Abra take me to Viridian city."

In a matter of seconds Blue had teleported successfully into the very center of Viridian city, the market. Walking past lots of colorful stands of fruit, veggies, spices and whatnot, Blue made her way to the new museum in which the new rare gem 'Calypso's eye' would be displayed. Her new target… well, technically not hers.

At the entrance, lots of guards stood safekeeping the Museum's collection display.

"Your invitation?" the chubbiest asked.

Blue simply handed him the colorful piece of paper and waited "Okay, you can come in"

With her head held high and the click clack of her boots she made her way into the museum. At the entrance she had to pass through a metal detector, and she being Blue, passed without any problems.

She saw it coming, she knew too well, so taking advantage of the fact that she was wearing a dress she said "It's just my bellybutton piercing"

The male guard cocked an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Wanna see it to prove it?" she said as she grabbed the hem of her dress, a seductive smile spreading on her lips. The guard blushed and let her in.

'_Men, they are so easy to handle.'_

With a bored glance she looked at her surroundings.

'_It may be slightly decorated but it bores me the same'_ Blue thought.

There weren't a lot of people. A couple of reporters here and there, some guards at left and right and lots, lots of strangers sprawled over the room.

_People, people everywhere._

So many of them and the only one she was searching for was: _Green Oak_.

She checked the hour on her watch:_ 5:53 p.m. _

'_Time to camouflage in the crowd.' _

On the other side of the room was Green Oak. Next to his grandfather he awaited, like everyone else, the beginning of the exposition and the main event. The display of Calypso's eye.

The rare jewel that was found by a high tech submarine in the depths of Kanto's south sea. Researchers deny the possibility of being the mythological Arceus pearl, the gem people believe that transformed simple pokemon into the legendaries today are known.

Whatever it is or does the three renowned researchers, Green Oak, Samuel Oak, and Richard Brown are about to find out. They were told about this discovery two weeks ago by Kanto's scientific council.

The tree of them stood next to each other, Samuel and Richard chatting while Green was merely standing and looking around.

He looked dazzling in his black suit; his hair messy in a kind of dreamy neat way.

"Green, Green Oak" a reporter yelled from the center of the room, running towards him when he spotted him.

The blonde guy, about his age or younger, stopped before him and shook his hand "Hello, I'm Kevin Blackwood, reporter of Kanto's diary 'The digglet'"

He had a recorder in one hand and a notebook in his suit pocket.

"Can I interview you?" he asked warily.

"Sure, but make it quick, the display is about to start."

With a smile he nodded and pressing a red button on his recorder he started the interview.

"If my sources are correct you, Mr. Oak, and Mr. Brown are the ones assigned to research this rare gem, Calypso's eye, am I right?"

"Yes, we were assigned this research just a few couple of weeks ago." he answered with a slight nod.

"Mr. Green Oak, your popularity has been rising lately due to your major participation in the science and research world, adding to the fact that you are Professor's Samuel Oak grandson. Though you are the youngest in the group, which makes you lack of experience years. Doesn't that intimidate you? You have been chosen over other many popular and renowned professors, so if you were trustworthy enough for being assigned _such_ a research there is a lot of pressure and expectative on you… how do feel about this?"

_This was it._

No matter how much hard he worked to show that he was important because of who he was and what he was capable of, there were always fools questioning his achievements. This kind of questions, fishy and all calculated, were the ones that 'sold' newspapers. Polemic and questioning.

But they couldn't get past him, he always saw through them, revealing their true intentions.

Green closed his eyes calmly and lazily smirked "If what you are implying is that I was chosen for being Samuel Oak's grandson then you and your sources are all wrong."

The reporter's eyes grew slightly wide and his grip on the recorder slightly tightened. Green opened his eyes and calmly, yet coldly, stared at 'Kevin'.

"This is not something that happened from one day to another. I've been working for it for a really long time, _that's_ what brought me to where I am now. Not a simple family relation. Though maybe you are right…"

This caught the reporter's attention; he was giving him the reason? After all of _that_?

"I am the youngest of the group. And of course_ I do_ lack years of experience… years of experience I'll never get if they don't give me the chance to prove my value and that I'm '_trustworthy_' enough."

He crossed his arms and continued "So, _no_, I'm not intimidated, but determined to do this right. The pressure and the expectative have always been there for me, and I have dealt with it before. This is not something I can't manage."

"Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yes, well, I don't know… maybe? I- I think it doe-"

He was stammering confused, trying to regain control of the situation when he was interrupted by a monotone ringtone beeping from Green's wrist. As Green reached for his comunicator the beeping stopped and a couple of white letters flashed on the little screen.

'_One missed call'_

Green looked at the screen slightly curious as to who had called him; pressing a button the next words appeared on the screen: '_inexistent number_'.

Green frowned, highly intrigued… who wouldn't? He just received a call from an inexistent number, just how freaky is that?

The more Green stared blankly at the screen, the more and more he attracted the reporter's attention. In a sigh 'Kevin' relaxed and came up with something to ease the tension.

"Look, man, you got it wrong; I didn't mean it like that. Sorry if I made you upset… so no hard feelings?"

Green was snapped out of his thoughts and lazily looked up at him. For a couple of seconds he stayed silent, going through his words.

Bitch, _please_, this is Green Oak you are talking to, not the catlady on drugs next door. He won't buy your crap.

"Yeah, it is okay, it's not like I'm mad or anything" Green replied with and indifferent smile as he turned around, wanting to get out of there.

"So if that's the case… can I ask you a couple of more questions?" the pitch in his voice raised as Green walked farther.

Green stopped and merely looked over his shoulder "Maybe later, I've got some matters to attend now"

And with that he walked away, getting lost in the crowd. The reporter sighed defeated and searched for someone else, to fill the gap left by Mr. Oak.

"Grandpa"

Green walked calmly towards the two professors. Professor Oak smiled and pat him on the back "Hey, Green, there you are"

"There is something wrong with my communicator"

Professor Oak looked at the device in Green's wrist and waved it off "Its okay, I'll check it later. The display is about to start"

And as if on cue a voice rang throughout the room hushing the whispers and chats in the crowd.

"Good evening and welcome, renowned professors and researchers, press, and special guests. The display is officially open."

There were claps and a couple of quiet 'finally' whispers.

This exposition was 'Sea' themed, special gems, treasures found in the deepness, and even some marine pokemon fossils. Though the main attraction was the newly discovered polemic gem, Calypso's eye, which is speculated to be the mythological Arceus's pearl.

Due to the value of all displayed in this special nonpublic exposition the display was only available that day to avoid possible theft attempts, after that, that building specially built for that event would just be another history and nature museum in kanto.

The big group was guided by a member of the scientific council, assigned to give them the tour; who explained history, named researches, and all of that stuff with a special microphone, telling ridiculous science jokes every once in a while.

"And this is a fossilized beedrill in amber, discovered three years ago in the Viridian forest. I would tell you another joke but all the good ones _Argon_!"

After a couple of lonely awkward seconds of only the guy's laugh everyone else understood and erupted into hysterical laugh.

'How pitiful' Blue and Green thought. They didn't even bother trying to seem as they laughed along with the crowd, they just stared and waited for the guy to continue.

After the crowd hushed a little the guy coughed and politely signaled them to turn to the next hall "This way please."

Everyone obeyed and entered the last display room in the museum; an enormous and spacious circular room. There were gasps and lots of pushes as everyone wanted to take a peek at the gem in the middle of the room.

"This is the final room, the main display…"

"Calypso's eye!"

Everyone clapped and whispered in excitement.

Blue and Green tried to push their way through the crowd, trying to actually see something. Green had lost from sight Professor Oak and Professor Brown so he decided to wait until the crowd dispersed. Blue was simply stuck, between a sweaty guy and a fat photographer.

After the crowd hushed a little bit, the tour guide continued.

"I know you all are excited but we still have a little part of the treasures collection of the 'Colossal'. I'm sure everybody knows about the famous words the Captain said."

There were some yes and noes and some _oh noes!_

Nah, just kidding, almost everyone said yes, though the guy pretty much waved it off and continued.

"Well here they are, he said: Not even Arceus can sink this ship. Though we all know what happened..." he said with a 'I-know-you-know' silly tone, waving his finger back and forth.

"Now, come this way please." He said, motioning to the wall on the left where many gems, photographs and stuff were displayed.

As everyone started walking with the guide to the treasure display Green and Blue took this as an opportunity and escaped from everyone else so they could see the polemic gem.

Green reached there first, watching with warily and calculating eyes the round blue gem. He didn't even notice that he had been drawing near to it, as if something in its very inside was hypnotizing.

On the other hand Blue had just managed to get from out of the crowd without raising suspicions or anything. He had locked her eyes on the target, there was he: Green Oak, conveniently positioned just in front of the 'about-to-be-stolen' gem.

'_Perfect' _Blue thought, a sided smile spreading across her lips. This was going to be easier than she imagined.

But as she started walking towards him a slight sweaty hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

_'Please, let it not be the sweaty guy!'_ prayed Blue.

She turned around, only to face not 'sweaty guy' but 'stranger guy'.

Just what she needed… being noticed by someone other than Green. This could make _everything_ go to waste.

"Hey, girl, are you by any chance made by Copper and Tellurium?" said the boy with a sly and confident smirk in his face.

Blue winked a couple of times; this totally got her out of her focus "Huh?"

"Yes, because you are CuTe" he added, laughing in a nasally way.

Blue cocked an eyebrow skeptically. Though she admired the guy's nerve and confidence to try this failed attempt at flirting, that didn't mean she was going to bear this nonsense when she was working. He just got her out of focus for this ridiculous flirting attempt.

That. Is. _Unforgivable_.

She smiled slyly and grabbed the guy by his tie getting closer to him "Good one Romeo"

She felt the guy tense under her touch and with a harsh tug tightened his tie to the point of nearly choking him "Why don't you save those for your mother?" she replied with a sweet hypocrite tone, an evil smile on her lips.

With that, she quickly released him before they draw any attention, and walked towards Green. Pressing a button on her pager-cellphone thing she sent an alert to her boss. He knew what to do.

Taking a glance over her shoulder she made sure the weirdo that had talked to her earlier wasn't following, watching her or something like that. Blue grinned slightly, he wasn't, and then as she turned her face back to the front she found herself crashing with Green's back.

_No_, that wasn't part of the plan.

"Uh, sorry" said Blue slightly jumpy; faking another voice.

"It's okay" replied Green unfazed, then watching the gem a little more and turning around to leave.

Blue thought of something quickly, she had to keep him with her for a while.

"This gem, it's quite interesting. The history behind it specially, the mythological one of course. Many believe this is the mythical Arceus's pearl."

This, somehow, caught Green's attention.

"Would I be right if I suppose you are one of that many?" he replied returning to her side.

Blue turned her head and smiled at him smugly "You'll be wrong."

"I said it's quite interesting, not that I believed in it. Call me crazy but… I have a hunch about this _thing_."

Green crossed his arms and looked at her skeptical "What would it be?"

* * *

"Brown… where is Green?" asked professor Oak to the man with black jet hair and deep blue eyes next to him.

"Maybe he lost us from sight with all of those pushes back there" suggested Brown in a relaxed way.

"You are right"

"Of course I am Oak. Hey Bill, come here!" Brown replied.

Bill had been working lately as Mr. Brown assistant helping him with important researches and stuff.

"What is it Mr. Brown? Asked Bill, a camera hanging from his neck.

"Go and find Green, would you?" asked Professor Oak, almost reading Brown's mind.

"Of course"

With that Bill walked through the crowd searching for Green, but it was not until he got out of the bunch of people that he spotted him in front of Calypso's eye with a strange and suspicious looking girl.

From a safe distance he took a couple of photos as he had been all day. These were memories, besides; he could sell some photographs to those newspapers that couldn't attend.

But that girl… he was sure he had seen her somewhere else. Where? Well, whoever she was, and whatever she was doing with Green… he really, _really_ had bad feeling about her.

* * *

"Nah, a guy like you would immediately discard the idea" Blue replied crossing her arms too.

"Not exactly, depends on what you say..."

"Well, what if I said this doesn't look like a gem, but an egg?"

Green squinted his eyes and frowned "A pokemon egg?"

Blue sighed "No, an outer space alien egg… _of course_ a pokemon egg. Just think about it, if you pay enough attention this 'gem' lacks distinctive mineral properties. And, no, I don't think it is justified by the fact that is a 'super rare and unique gem'. "

The both of them stayed silent, admiring the great mystery in front of them. Green pondered over her words, she could be right. But that was such a reckless and odd theory, fortunately he was open to new ideas and opinions.

Sadly, not everyone was like that. If anyone else in this room heard her talking like that… adding to the fact she was a young attractive woman. They would totally make fun of her, saying she had no idea what she was talking about. Prejudice still existed, even this supposedly 'modern' age.

"It's just my opinion of course, I don't really know, nor am I sure about this thing; it's just… the feeling it gives me. This isn't like any gem I've seen before."

Green sighed and closed her eyes calmly "You may be right. Even if it sounds odd… possibilities are infinite."

A smile of pure satisfaction curled up in Blue's lips as she stared at him. He was open to her, listened, and gave her some credit. Being honest, she expected him to be all proud and pompous.

"Thanks"

Fortunately, it seemed her fake voice was working as he hadn't notice or pointed anything until then.

"Are you sick? Your voice sounds weird."

Good attempt. Really good attempt, sadly, it wasn't good enough to trick Green.

Blue felt her heart slightly clenching, but no worries, she could get out of this. With a couple of coughs and clearing her throat she replied "Yes, sadly I am."

Green merely stared at her intensely, getting a little closer to her. She was panicking on the inside.

_What?_

What could he possibly be staring at? Did he discover she was the masked thief?

"Woah, whatever happened to personal space?" she asked backing away a little bit.

He stopped and frowned "Who are you? I haven't seen you before… let alone heard of you…"

"Amber" Blue said, as she looked over his shoulder at an Amber fossil.

Green pondered over it, he surely hadn't heard about her before. It could be a coincidence tough; after all, if she could get in she had to have an invitation.

Out of the Blue, Green averted his attention elsewhere, guided by some mysterious out-of-this-world force.

That awesome and kind of awkward time when you feel something odd, like someone has been looking at you for too long, you turn your head and, guess what?

"Hey, Bill" Green said as he waved hello at him.

_You are right. _

Bill snapped out of whatever he was thinking of and started walking towards the two.

"Green, you got lost in the crowd?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Yes, something like that. I couldn't see from where I was so I separated from the group."

Bill looked at 'Amber', who was trying to hide her face from him "And… she is?"

"Amber" Green said, gesturing at her.

"Well, it's a pleasure Miss." He said, his voice lacking something, confidence maybe.

Then turning to Green his voice returned to his usual tone "Green, we have to return with Professor Oak and Brown."

"Yes, go ahead. I'm going"

Hesitantly Bill returned where everybody else was as Green merely stood there and said to 'Amber' "Well, see you later"

Discretely she watched him leave, attractive, brilliant, interesting attitude. He was practically the perfect guy….

'There has to be something wrong with him.' Blue thought slightly squinting her eyes.

In theory there did was something wrong with him, he was her target.

'What a shame, he really looked like my type'

Blue returned with everyone else, remaining at the back, where she could be barely noticed.

"Hey, baby, you turn my software into hardwa-"

"If you appreciate your mouth and limbs you'll never finish that sentence" interrupted Blue, without even bothering turning around to see who it was.

The guy, partially freaked out, partially defeated, disappeared and left Blue alone. She sighed.

'_Seriously, guys nowadays.' _

Taking a look around she decided to check the hour in her watch.

7:42 p.m

The display ended at 8:00 p.m. sharp. At that hour the main display room would be closed and locked. The collections would be gone by tomorrow morning, the main display being the first to disappear, around 9:00 p.m to be exact.

The safety van, along with the guards that would take the jewel back to an unknown security place, would arrive around 8:30.

She had a 30 minute time range to do her thing.

'_More than enough.'_ Blue thought smugly.

She would wait until 10 before everything ends, get in the bathroom, search for the things she hid two days ago, get changed and await hidden in the bathroom until it's time.

With a bored glance she tried to see over the crowd what was going on. It was nothing out of this world… just the guide babbling about things of the discovery of Calypso's eye she already knew. The submarine, the discovery, the excitement, Kanto's scientific council… blah, blah, _blah_.

Her pager vibrated, signaling it was time for her exit. Nobody noticed her absence, she made sure of that.

She walked and turned through corridors expertly. She knew this building from start to end. Blue strutted confidently through the museum; this was her pass to happiness.

When she reached the girl's bathroom her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach for a second. At the entrance, between the girl's and boy's bathroom stood the chubby guard from earlier.

She squinted her eyes behind those big glamorous sunglasses.

'_We see each other again.'_

"Hi, miss" saluted the guard with a nod.

Blue passed him by with a dry "Good evening sir" entered the door and locked it quietly.

Getting her ditty out as silently as possible she ordered it to transform into a tool that would help her lift the loose tile that covered the hole she did on the floor. The place where she hid all of her necessary equipment.

Careful not to make any noise she lifted the farthest tile below the granite sinks.

She quietly took her bag out and looked at it, hesitating to unzip it. This... this was the very last time she would need to do that, to wear that 'uniform' and that special mask.

Blue checked the hour: 7:52 p.m.

Then determined unzipped the bag slowly, took out her clothes two pokeballs and… the mask.

Blue grabbed it carefully in her hands, as if it was made of crystal, and held it close to her chest tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes and ditty, worried touched her from behind.

"Dit?"

Blue yelped loudly, and the mask fell to the floor. A loud clack echoing in the room. In the instant Blue panicked, her heart crashing harshly against her chest, she could felt it pounding on her throat, her ears, her head…

"Miss, is everything okay?"

The adrenaline rushed though her veins… she was in problems. In some _serious_ _problems_.

* * *

*Edited, corrected mistakes 10/Aug/12 * 

I had to divide it into two parts… I'M SO SORRY D:!

I think the end was very hurried as I just wanted to get it over with.

And Bill…sorry if it is _OOC_ or something like that, it's been ages since I read the manga, without mentioning I just read until the end of Fire Red&Leaf Green.

*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_***Author's rant***_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*

Anyways, I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates, it's just that I ended up going on a surprise vacation trip out of the city, to a little town about 10 or 9 hours away from where I live. No cable, no laptop, no ipod (battery charges with computer), no _INTERNETZ!_

Though I had a pretty good time, experimenting with extreme sports, going sightseeing, and stuff… I felt guilty as I couldn't update before leaving.

And then I tried my best to finish it before Tuesday so I could write the next one today but... I couldn't find my USB in which I had the start of this chapter. I went _nuts_.

Then I found it after I stopped looking for it, and after I had already started the chapter with what I could remember.

AND THIS CHAPPIE… UGH… _SO LONG_… SO. MANY. THINGS.

_TOOK ME SOOOO UNGODLY LONG. _

I. MAY. DIE.

To make matters worse, I started school today. So please be a little patient.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-**Ends Author's rant**-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*

**Announcement: **

I'll finish soon a **drabble** I've been working on too, (as apologize for the lack of updates).

And, _YUSH!_ You guessed it, it has Oldrival! Yay, Yay. Bounce, bounce. Hug, hug.

And also some other pairings like frantic and… better keep it as a secret. I'll submit it as a Frantic, because it is the longest drabble until now.


End file.
